super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prilagoditi
"Creatures only an accumulation of multiple sequences repeating. Fundemental sequences can change; improvement. Creature Prilagoditi incites the acceleration of improvement. Remove all flaws; improve beings but never perfect. Perfection leads to arrogance. Arrogance leads to Failure. Failure leads to Death." - Prilagoditi's thoughts on beings as awhole. Prilagoditi 'or "'Alkalmazkodni" in some situations is a creature of evolution and sheer intelligence. Prilagoditi peers beings only upon their base structures and seeks to improve everything, but never to perfection. His unique and powerful ability is its uncanny ability to peer into a being's genetic structure with nigh perfect accuracy; Be it RNA, DNA, or in some circumstances, atomic level for bigger "Subjects". He has yet to show up in any series. History TBA Appearance Prilagoditi appears as a large insectoid/slug-like worm with 16 "graspers" that has green orbs on the end of them with a stinger much like a scorpion that's attached to 3 "Fingers" on a "Wrist" joint. Its face is bug-like with a hole for a mouth that has 8 mandibles that is capable of speech. Its "back" is covered by a large carapace that is intricately designed on the microscopic level despite looking quite feral on the outside. It also has two "Main" graspers on the front with 4 "Fingers" that is somewhat large for the creature's size. He is almost always dug into the floor of some sort, and as such his body's length is never accurately measured. Personality Prilagoditi is a cold individual, only really valuing the Value of a creature's Structures and has varying degrees of respect from that. It sees even his "Friends" as potential testing structures, and will use their bodies after they have perished for testing and probing. However, it apparently has incredible wit and is capable of making sassy comebacks that surprise other beings. However, most jokes and metaphors fly right over its head since it takes things literally. However, this usually prompts an "Investigation" and later creates a being based off of the joke. Abilities *'Structure Sight:' Prilagoditi is capable of seeing a creature's genetic structure, be it DNA of humans or CNA of the Cyber-Organisms and anything in between. For more complex sequences, he is capable of enhancing this down into the atomic level. He apparently is capable of understanding the structures of even Higher Level Beings that should be beyond his understanding. *'Structure Change:' Prilagoditi is capable of changing a creature's fundamental structures. He does this by using his multiple "Injections" by his graspers in conjunction with his main graspers, or in more delicate operations, excreting a fibre from his mouth and wrapping the subject in a chrysalis. It has created powerful beings capable of ending planets easily, or tear apart its enemies via paralyzation and a slow break-down process. *'Immense Intelligence:' Be it his age or Self-Evolution, It is immensely intelligent, capable of operating alien machines by sending small impulses of electricity through precise locations in the circuitry using its "Injectors", directly controlling the machine. It also has incredible understanding of fundamental structures, even higher dimensional beings such as Weekees. The only exception for its intelligence is the Titan Princes who's on a level so high that it cannot even comprehend them. It also has extreme battle intelligence, setting up elaborate plans that usually ensues panic and chaos in the enemy. **'Mental Powers:' Prilagoditi has a strong connection to the natural "Flow" of the universe, and as such has extreme mental abilities. From Telekinesis, telepathy, pyrokinesis or electrokinesis, he overpowers most others in ESP powers. This usually is shown when its eyes glow a bright orange colour, controlling most creatures (Strong-Willed are excepted). *'Immense Durability and Strength:' For its size, Prilagoditi is extremely powerful. Its carapace is designed so perfectly that even Plasma bolts can ricochet off of it or even take an extinction-level blast when it is curled up while his main graspers is capable of overpowering and even crushing a lot of Super Robots in sheer physical fights, Although the strength aspect is only usually used for delicate manipulation of one of its subjects rather than combat. *'Universe Travel:' Although not confirmed, this has to be an ability it can do due to the fact that Prilagoditi has seen things that sometimes does not exist in one continuity. Opinions and Relationships Eldritch Things "Unique. Varying degrees of Change. Reasonably Successful. Foolish. Overconfident. Bad in the Long-Term; Request elimination." - Prilagoditi's Opinion While they seem to be everything Prilagoditi advocates for, it has apparently met quite a few of them in its lifetime and has garnered a new opinion of it. While they do evolve and change quickly, many has extreme arrogance and foolishness problems to the point that Prilagoditi deemed them a failure of a species in the long run and sometimes even creates "Anti-Eldritch Things" monsters just for that purpose. Vagash "Powerful innate abilities. Questionable motives. Potential for Evolution questionable due to motives. Adaptations possibly stagnant due to unnaturally strong obsession with entity Sol. Existence is allowed as of present" - Prilagoditi's Opinion Titans "Powerful. Capable of High Evolutionary states. Can Rival creature Prilagoditi's ability to evolve in some members of species. Cosmic Police in the way of Potential Evolution." - Prilagoditi's Opinion Titan Princes "Godly. Capable of Infinite Evolution. Beyond Understanding. Perfect Beings. Immortal; Perfectly Efficient. Request for Sample when possible. Suggestion; Never fight Members of species. Chance of death very likely 100%." - Prilagoditi's Opinion Void Eye "Exists in a plane not accessible to Creature Prilagoditi. Information limited. Appears to lay stagnant yet active. Conclusion cannot be drawn. Suggestion; Avoid entity Void Eye. Exists in plane that removes matter itself" - Prilagoditi's Opinion Humans "Weak species. Intelligence questionable. Weak technological levels; Only at interstellar levels. Genetic structure is sloppy and poor. Inefficient. Kills itself for stupid motives. Samples not desired. Failure as a species." - Prilagoditi's Opinion Cryptovores "Unique. Mysterious. Seemingly Biomechanical. Weird structural sequences yet efficient. Evolution and adaptations questionable yet efficient. Capable of uniting into larger more powerful form. Reasonably Successful Species. Samples desired" - Prilagoditi's Opinion Ice Lords "Ancient Race. Unique. Advanced sequences and structures. Rightly evolved for Cold. Weakness of heat is reasonable. High technological levels. Species is reasonably successful. Samples desired" - Prilagoditi's Opinion Weekees "Highly advanced race. Upper Dimensional. High Technological abilities. Great Structural Sequences. Intelligence possibly rivals creature Prilagoditi. Successful Species. Samples desirable." - Prilagoditi's Opinion Morpheons "Much potential. Technological capabilities could be greater. Alternative forms normal to Transformers genre of beings primitive. Unreasonable fear of organics. Untapped potential in sequences. Refuses to work in a united front. Species sabotages its own. Successful or Failure of species; either questionable. Samples desirable. Good potential Subjects." - Prilagoditi's Opinion Category:Akreious Category:Concepts Category:Characters